joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vinesauce (Tomodachi Life)
|-|Tomodachi life= ] |-|Miitopia= ] Summary Vinesauce (pronounced vin-neh-sauce) is the first resident of Vineland Island. Along with being the avatar of Vinny (kinda), he one of the main characters in Tomodachi Life. He is easy going and optimistic, never looking down, no matter how bad things are going for him. Along with having good friends, and a bad love life, he loves music. He is also the protagonist in Miitopia. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from High 4-C to 3-C | Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | At least 2-A ' | '''4-C ' | '''4-A Name: Vinesauce, Jabroni, Vinny Origin: Tomodachi Life Gender: Male Age: ' 33 in Tomodachi Life, tens of thousands of years in Miitopia '''Classification: ' Human, jabroni, avatar, Mii '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Musician, Weapon Mastery, Fourth Wall Awareness, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can only die when Vinny wants him to), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Can survive even after reality is destroyed and reseted by Vinny), Resurrection (As long as Vinny allows it), Spacial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Transmutation (Can transform people in frogs), Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation (Can ignite himself when he is enraged), Sound Manipulation (Can change his own voice), Soul Manipulation (Can kill Ghosts. Ripped and destroyed the soul from a Jahn) , Darkness Manipulation (Can charge his sword with darkness), Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of dozens of people. Can mind control enemies with Wisper), Dammaku, Dimensional Travel, Acausality (Type 1. Survived multiple timeline changes), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can bypass and destroy concepts, can use corruptions to destroy multiple concepts), Can hit Non-Corporeal and Nonexistent beings (Could grab Vinny's hand), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic level), Force Field Creation, Teleportation, Blessed, Physics Manipulation (Can warp the laws of physics), Flight, Pain Manipulation, Rage Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation (With spells), Healing, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Wind, Ice, Fire and Lightning), Cloth Manipulation, Power Nulification/Mimicry (Can steal powers by touching), Law Manipulation (Can change the universal laws and can create new ones), Meme Manipulation, Possible Resistence Negation (Can possibly manipulate Cringe), Resistance to all of his own powers, Existence Erasure, Mathematics Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies from Large Star Level+ to Galaxy Level (On par with characters like Wario and other Mario characters with the Power Stars) | At most Universe Level+ (Comparable to Issac, who destroyed and recreated the universe. Much stronger than Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Comparable to Satan, who created Hell.), possibly Low Multiverse Level (Comparable to Sponge) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Comparable to Vlinny, who would have destroyed all universes in his fight with Two-Faced. His Corruptions were so strong all reality was colapsing. Crussed one of Issac's tears, which could fuse infinite universes into 4th dimention, which was so warped it was made of infinite infinites universes) | Star Level (Comparable to Hotel Mario, who controls the Sun) | Multi-Solar System Level (Can fight the darkest lord, Jesus, who is made of multiple stars. Stronger than Scoot, who can clean the sky with one shot) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Wario. Could fly through the galaxy in a short period of time) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before), likely Infinite to Immeasurable (Comparable to his counterpart in Tomodachi Collection, who can move within corrupted space) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Jesus, who can transcend Reality) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning, Mike Love could pull faces from people this fast, defeated a dragon that can fly across continents) | FTL+,likely Massively FTL+ (Can dodge light attacks, comparable to Jesus, who can fly from the Sun to Earth. Can dodge Scoot's shots, which can travel to others stars in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class G (Comparable to Mario characters) , possibly Class Z (Comparable to Vlinny) | Class Y (Stronger planet sized aliens) | Pre-Stellar (Much stronger than before) | Class 100 (Can push a big boulder) Class T with Buff (Wrestled with a living mountain) | Class T Striking Strength: Varies from Large Star Level+ to Galaxy Level | Universal+ '| At least '''Multiversal+ '| 'Star Class '| '''Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Varies from Large Star Level+ to Galaxy Level (Can take hits from Wario with a Power Star) | Low Multiverse Level (Comparable to his counter part in Tomodachi Colection,who can survive the corruptions, which have destroyed multiple universes. Survived the timeline split and the Jahn attack) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Took attacks from Two-Faced) | Star Level '''| '''Multi-Solar System Level (Tanked a shot from Scoot) Stamina: ' High (Can cross entire deserts without rest) '''Range: ' Universal+ | Low Multiversal | Multiverse+ | Interplanetary | Interstellar '''Standard Equipment: Guitars, swords, pitchforks and wands Intelligence: Above average (Knows about meme culture, is an professional musician. Has thousands of years of experience in combat) Weaknesses: '''Is lazy, is bad with romantic relationships '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Beginning of game (Tomodachi Life) | Middle of game (Tomodachi Life)/Pre Jahn invasion arc | End of game (Tomodachi Life)/Post Jahn invasion arc/Survivor edition | Beginning of game (Miitopia) | Post Mike Love (Miitopia) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: Not to be confused with his look-alike. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Garbage Category:Jabroni Category:Spaghetti Category:Mario Category:Mario Bros. Category:Vinesauce Category:Vineverse Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Vinny Category:Good Character Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Immortals Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acausal Category:Physics Manipulation Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Old Category:Nintendo Category:Lazy 3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Characters with forms